Meeting New People
by KyokoKitten031
Summary: Weiss Schnee finds herself falling in love with Neptune Versailes:) She meets him and soon realizes that Neptune isn't like any other guy. When Weiss hangs more around with him, she starts to develop feelings for him and wonders if he has any feelings for her too. Weiss and Neptune adventure together and comes across many obstacles in life, and they solve it together. True love?
1. Meeting New People

Weiss Schnee, a very intelligent student at Beacon Academy, was never really interested in being in 'love'. she never laid an eye on anyone but her successful work she'd be doing to be able to graduate from Beacon. One day she was in the library, studying about the Beowolves, she had gotten up to put some of the books she had back on the shelf when she suddenly tripped over a chair leg that was sticking out from the desk. She had dropped all her books of her books and face planted the floor.

As she was getting up from that rough fall, she noticed a blue blur in the corner of her eye, come help her up. She looked up while rubbing her head and noticed a tall and slim guy, with tan skin, aquamarine blue hair, with ocean blue eyes grabbing her hands asking if she was okay, "Are you ok miss?" He replied with a big smile on his face," I'm fine, w..who? Who are you? " Weiss replied back confusingly. "I'm Neptune, Neptune Versailes." He said while picking up her books from the floor,

"And I'm afraid I didn't get your name ice princess, I've heard of you and how you help out with some kind of corporation." He said while handing Weiss her books and rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I am Weiss Schnee, I do perhaps help out with a corporation, I help out with the Schnee Dust Company, my father had handed it down to me so I could run it,I'm pretty surprised you didn't know who I was, I am really well-known around here" Weiss replied sternly to his question, "Oh that sounds amazing! You must work hard! Heheh, unlike me , I'm just king of the ocean, no big deal."

Neptune replied awkwardly until one of his teammates came by. "Hey Nep- Oh I see you just meeting the ice princess," the blonde haired guy replied.

Weiss looked up to him, "And you are?" She asked. "Oh I'm Sun Wukong, I'm part of team SSSN, We've met before, remember when Yang introduced me to you?"

"Oh, I sure do, that dolt... It's just that I'm so caught up with studying I've never had time to meet new people, I mean not that I wanted to anyway, you see I take my studies rather, seriously, and people around these days don't really matter or interest me, this all that I'm saying explains a lot, Professor Ozpin does consider me the smartest student when it comes to studies."

"Wow, I do remember Yang and Blake telling me your were smart, She also told me that you can be a dolt sometimes yourself as in rude." Sun replied.

"Wha-! I am not rude, read my lips, I TAKE MY STUDIES SERIOUSLY! Therefore, people don't matter to me...!" Weiss grunted. "I'm sorry, Sun, I just get really tolerated easily, but it was nice meeting Neptune and you... And make sure if you see Yang again, please her I said to shut her mouth."

"Ok then I will, I just hope I don't get punched, by Yang, well I'll see you around! C'mon Neptune!" He said while walking away. "So uh, I need help with my studies, do you think when it's time for lunch, you can help me with them? Since you said you were smart, could you? I'll bring all my stuff, even my own pencil!" Neptune awkwardly said while twiddling his fingers. "Pretty please?~"

"Fine. But you have to do some work too, not just me."she replied with a blank face.

"Ok...soo... See you at lunch?"

"Yes, of course, you said lunch time,"Weiss replied again sternly,

"Ok great, meet up with you later!" Neptune said while running trying to catch up with Sun.

"Uggh, why do I feel so excited about lunch Now?, I mean it's not that big of a deal, I'm just helping that insanely handsome dolt at lunch, wait what am I saying?! Ugh I need to get back to studying." Weiss walks over to the book shelf a d diligently puts back her books, and picks more of the shelf and then walking back to her spot.


	2. A Rough Start

_**After a long day of studying and reviewing many of her work, she looked at the time and realized it was time for lunch.**_ _**She grabbed all her learning utensils and packed up leaving for the lunchroom. As she entered the lunchroom, she noticed Neptune sitting there with a book open and reading. Weiss kinda found that attractive since literally none of the guys at Beacon Academy would even bother to open a book. She suddenly found interest in Neptune. She quickly walked to the end of the table Neptune had resided at. "Oh hey! I didn't think you were gonna show up! I thought I was just gonna look like an idiot just sitting here by myself! Well glad you're here!" Neptune smiled brightly.**_ _****_ **_"Wow, I didn't think you were gonna say that!~ I mean, lunch just started!" Weiss blushes as she places her books down. "Wait! Let me get that for you!" Neptune yelled as he quickly got and pulled the chair out for Weiss to sit in. _** **_"There!~ I wanted to be nice~"_** **_"Oh...~ why thank you Neptune, I thought you were a dolt at first, but you seem, different.." Weiss said as she kinda got lost in Neptune's eyes for a second. "I mean- thank you kindly, no guy would do this unless they're trying to kiss up to me so I can do their homework for them." Weiss said blushing brightly as Neptune stared and smiled intently.._** **__** **_"Well you're absolutely welcome ice princess~!" Neptune accidentally blurted out, " haha sorry, anyways, could we get started? I would love to hear all about the Beowolves and how to fight them better, so I can improve some of my skills , you know, I'm like a knife, a dull one though, one that needs some sharpening~.." _** **_"Okay, so turn to page 55 and you'll see a big black creature" Weiss opened her book along with Neptune._** **_As they were reading and doing a little Q&amp;A, Neptune dropped his pencil and it rolled off the table and onto the ground, Weiss noticed his pencil on the ground and while Neptune was reading she picked it up. "Uh here's your pencil Neptune, it- "_** **_She realized he didn't hear her, so she got the pencil and tucked in on top of his ear."_** **_"Uhm here Neptune, you're pencil... Fell." Weiss got red in the face and quickly looked down at her book._** **_Neptune looked at Weiss as she continued to read with him. He couldn't help but get a little to much embarrassed. He had never had a girl like Weiss, touch him so gently like that, I mean Neptune would always get rejected by girls, he then realized that she wasn't the same like the other girls at Beacon. She stood out in the thought to himself, "Why have I developed such feelings for an ice princess? She just touched my ear gently and I feel a strong connection in between us.. This never happened, but I'm kinda glad it did, I mean her beautiful long white hair, her skin white as snow, her lips pink like a blooming flower..~ her-,"_** **_Neptune was disrupted by Weiss as he was daydreaming, " Hey Neptune, I was wondering do you think we should go get lunch, you know, before its all out?" Weiss studered to get her sentence out to him._** **_"S..Sure, why not, I am pretty hungry after all this work!"_** **__** **_Weiss and Neptune both got up and walked towards the serving area, and an energetic Blonde girl stepped in front on the two._** **_"I see you made a friend! Or perhaps, boyfriend~?"_** **_Yang exclaimed in front of the two._** **_"He's not my boyfriend Yang, Im just helping him, you know, studying about the Beowolves, sharpening his skills!" Weiss said nervously._** **_"Oh were not dating we're just friends, we met 2 hours ago in the library, Sun was there too! I had noticed her when she-!"_** **_Yang shushed him by putting her finger over his mouth quickly. "Shhhhh!~ I see, I see you're blushing there lil' ol' Neptune you, I feel a strange sensation coming off you two, like, you both find each other appealing!~" yang squealed._** **_"No it's not-" Weiss was interrupted by a girl, that had red highlights, red cape and, Faunus ears?_** **_"HA Yang are you seeing what I'm seeing?! I'm seeing a smart intelligent girl with a stubborn ocean king freak!"_** **_The girl squawked while playing roughly with Zwei, Yang's puppy corgi._** **_"UGH Ruby! You dolt! What are you doing here?! Don't you have a bone to fetch somewhere else?! Besides, why are you here with Zwei?!" I though you said you were staying in the dorm and sleeping the whole day instead of coming here today!" Weiss yelled angrily._** **_"Well, I thought that if I missed our lesson with Professor Ozpin, I would be in great trouble with Yang, besides, Yang did force me here today, and Zwei was not letting go of my cape, so I had no choice to bring him!, isn't that right buddy?! " Ruby answered back as she was tackling and playing with the corgi._** **_"Well, I gotta hurry I'll see you two around, have fun!~" Yang yelled as she chased Ruby and Zwei back to their seats._** **_"Well, um, that was awkaward.." Neptune replied as he got his and Weiss's plate of spaghetti._** **_"Yes, yes it was," Weiss replied as they were grabbing their lunch and heading back to the tables._** **__** **__** **_"So, I think that's enough studying today,right?~" Weiss replied as she gently closed her book and pushed it aside. "Yeah, I thank you a lot Weiss, I have a lot more knowledge now, if it wasn't for you I'd still be that one rock everyone see's stumbling down a rocky mountain!"_** **_Neptune Chuckles loudly, and as he does he catches, Ruby and Zwei's attention. _** **_Ruby really likes Weiss and hates seeing her flirting with guys, especially Neptune, the stubborn one that draws the attention from Weiss._** **_"Zwei, you see water boy over there?," Ruby replied with a whispering tone, *BARK* Zwei barks at Ruby as a yes to the question, she threw a meatball from the spaghetti they had for lunch over to their table, "Fetch!~" _** **_She said as Zwei jumped off her lap and ran over to their table._** **__** **_As soon as Zwei went flying towards Weiss's table, he jumped on the table and Weiss and Neptune yelled, "ZWEI!" As Zwei spilt juice and spaghetti all over Weiss and Neptune's uniform!_** **_Weiss heard a laugh from a distance and glared to where it was coming from._** **_She deeply stared at Ruby, mouthing off the words, 'Im Going To Kill You' towards Ruby._** **_Ruby gulped and stared back at the table as soon as Yang came back pulling Ruby's Faunus ears and dragging her to the bathroom._** **__** **___** **___** **_5 minutes after the incident, Neptune walked over to the serving area to get napkins, and helped Weiss cleaned her uniform off. "Are you Okay Weiss?" He replied, "Never better, just my favorite uniform skirt got ruined by Yang's dolt sister," she grunted as Neptune was wiping spaghetti noodles off of Weiss's shoulder as Weiss grabbed a napkin and awkawardly scrubbed spaghetti sauce and juice of of Neptune's goggles and shirt collar._** **_"Mmh, ah, Thank you Weiss, for helping me, I really appreciate it,"_** **_He blushed at Weiss as she blushed back. "No problem Neptune, I really had fun anyways, a lot of fun, especially helping you~" Weiss said gulping and gripping the napkin that was cleaning Neptune's collar and collar bone of spaghetti._** **_As soon as the two were done helping clean up, Weiss noticed Yang, Zwei ,and Ruby walk in. Yang looked mad at the two for doing such rude act. To get payback, Weiss grabbed her plate of spaghetti, and went over to Ruby and dumped the plate on her Faunus ears. " I'm sorry Ruby, but what you did was uncalled for, I love you Ruby, I really do, but you gotta learn how to keep your jealousy under control."_** **_Weiss then walked away cleaning up the mess on their table._** **__** **___** **___** **_When they were finishing up lunch, Neptune had asked Weiss an important question," Weiss, if you don't mind, do you wanna go somewhere tomorrow, and maybe hangout and get to bond more with each other?"_** **_He said shaking and scratching his head._** **_"Are..Are you asking me out?" Weiss replied_** **_"Well, actually, yes, but as friends, we could go to Vale's most popular place, the beach, or maybe we can go to my dad's aquarium he built hisself," Neptune Blurted out excitedly._** **_"That sounds great Neptune, yes, I would love to!~"_** **_As the lunch hour was up, it was time for Neptune and Weiss to once again depart for classes and go back to their teams._** **_"Well it's that time of the day again~ I will see you soon again~ !" Neptune replied,_** **_"Okay Neptune, by the way, your welcome, if it wasn't for you, my uniform wouldn't be as dirty" Weiss giggles at Neptune._** **_"Well see you next hour!~" _** **_Weiss and Neptune walk opposite ways, sad that it was time to go back to their teams. But turns out they were both excited for their 'date'. _** **_"Ahhh~ what a woman" Neptune whispers._** **__** **__** **__** **__**


	3. The Warm Ups

The day at Beacon had finally been over. Neptune had been extremely nervous, about the question he had asked Weiss earlier before lunch ended. The word kept repeating in his head,

'Date'. As soon as they were released, Neptune had caught up with Sun trying his best to flirt with the cat Faunus of the school, Blake, she was also a part of the RWBY team. As soon as he caught up with Sun, he asked him for som advice,

"Hey Sun, I kinda need your advice.." She said nervously.

"Sure, what's the prob bro?" Sun turned around a answered his question. "You see, remember the girl I helped in the library, the one with stunningly long,pretty,white hair?" Neptune chuckled.

"Well of course, Why what happened?" Sun exclaimed

"Well you see, I kinda asked her on a date, but as friends though anndd... I NEED your advice, I need practice! Please helps me I'm so nervous! This girl kinda caught my heart and I now am starting to like, well, REALLY like her!" Neptune studdered out loud.

"Woah! Chill! I do believe I can help you, but if I do, will you try to ask Weiss if she can score me a date with kitty cat?~"

Sun said while moving his eyebrows up and down. "Kitty cat? The girl with the big bow you were talking to, the one who seemed not interested in what you were saying?" Neptune laughed as Sun's expression changed to a blank face.

"Haha very funny Neptune.."

"Alright, I guess we have a deal, you help me with Weiss, I'll score you a date with Blake, deal?" Neptune said as he took his hands out his pockets and offered Son a shake on the agreement"

"Deal!~" Son quickly jumped up and shook Neptune's hand like crazy. " Alright, be at our dorm exactly at 7:30, no later!" Son replied promisingly.

"Alright, I hope you got a plan, ok I gotta go! I have to go gather my books." "Alright!... Ooook then.." Son said as Neptune ran off back inside the academy.

_6:30 P.M_

As 6:30 hit, Neptune arrived back at the SSSN dorm, and realized the door was locked after he had tried several times twisting the knob, "hmm, why is the dorm locked, I mean Sage and Scarlet never really leave the dorm, because obviously, they're lazy."

Neptune bangs several times on the door, "SUUUUNNN! Open the door!"

All of a sudden the door unlocked and Neptune stepped in to see all the lights off and nothing but a lit candle.

Neptune struggled to find the light switch, but pulled out his scroll and used the light on it.

As soon as he had found the light switch, the light turned on dimly and all Neptune saw was a table with a white candle lit and white rose petals laid out on the floor. Neptune then struggled to find the light switch, he pulled out his scroll and used the light front the scroll to find it.

As soon as he had found the light switch he switched it on and then Neptune got scared and jumped a few steps back pulling out his weapon ready to attack, but he then realized it was just Sun. Sun was just there hanging from the ceiling greeting him with a hello."Oh hi Neptune!" Sun said sternly towards Neptune as he stood the in shock at what Sun was doing. "SUN! What are you doing?! I was about to knock the lights out of you! And please, tell me, tell me exactly why you are wearing a dress?!" Neptune grunted towards Sun. "What? You said you needed help with your upcoming date with Weiss, Right?" Sun replied as he quickly lept from the ceiling and dropping down in front of Neptune, wearing a pink frilled dress with zig zags.

"So uh Sun, what is your plan for helping me before my date exactly?" "Oh I'm gonna help on how to stay calm and let's see, not ruin your date, and yeah and actually helping your date run, what's the word,.. Ahh, smoothly~!" Sun said as he was walking around hinting to Neptune to take a seat at the table he had set up. "You want me... To sit?" Neptune said while standing there awkwardly as Son encircled him. "Well no duh Neptune! You can't remain standing up for your date Neps!".

As Neptune walked to the table and sat down, Sun quickly sat in front of him. "So Neps, what you're going to do is greet her, tell her how her day was, blah blah blah all that simple stuff, ya know.."

Then Sun had grabbed Neptune's hands, " Then here comes the great part to really spark the date, grab her hands like this and tell her how your day was.."

As Sun was giving tips, little did he know that Sage and Scarlet would soon be coming back to the dorm after they stayed all night in the alleys fighting each other for practice like it was a fighting ring. As Sun was still gripping Neptune's hands, Sage and Scarlet happened to walk in on the two, as they did Sun noticed the door to their dorm burst open, for them to see Sun holding Neptune's hands, candles lit, wine glasses filled with water, whiterose petals, and to see their own team mate to be dressed up in a frilly pink dress.

"Uh, I can explain exactly what's going on here guys, it's... Totally...not..what it looks...like" he said studdering in his normal voice.

Scarlet and Sage just slowly back outside the door again, and shut it.

"Great, now our team mates think we have a bromance, Neptune, you better get me a date with Blake Belladonna before your nights over tomorrow!" Sun said angrily. "But Neptune, I can't stay mad at you , your my bro, and I respect that , but all Im saying, our team mates seeing us do this better be worth it!" "Ok , that's all I need to know Sun! Thanks man~!"

Neptune quickly ran out the door to finish up what he had promised Blake.

Back at the RWBY teams dorm, Weiss was nervous, she didn't know what to do for the big date she was promised for tomorrow.

Weiss laid in her bed, thinking to herself, " what should I wear?, is it gonna be fancy?, or should I just wear normal clothes?, why am I even pestering over this? I mean it's just a friend to friend date! Calm down Weiss!". Weiss slowly got up and went to her closet to chose what to wear," he did say a restaurant, and aquarium ,and beach. Nah I doubt the beach, I just wear this! I GOT IT!~"

Weiss had picked out a pretty white dress with a blue and black collar and her regular white boots.

While Weiss was busy getting her outfit ready for tomorrow, Yang,Blake, and Ruby walked up to her. " What are you doing Weiss?" Yang questioned her, "Oooh~ Where are you going Weiss?! Are you finally going on a date with me, if you are , change that dress put some red on!" Ruby yelled happily. And well, Blake just stood there, all you could hear was crickets when it came to Blake, she always was in people's business, but really didn't want to talk much but to listen. I mean she rarely talked barely anyways, she was just a curious little kitty.

"I'm going on a date Yang , no Ruby, you wish , and my dates with Neptune,but as a friendly date!~ nothing serious, just a bonding moment for us since we just met~!"

Ruby growled at the thought of her and Neptune going out on a date together. " I'm going too!"Ruby grunted out loud. "Ohhoho no you missy, you are staying with me and Blake until ice queen gets back from her 'friendly' date, Weiss was right , control yourself!"

Yang told Ruby as she folded her ears back and gave her a pouting look but then Yang quickly grabbed the Faunus and dragged her to her bed by her ears "oooooooooooofff!" Ruby howled, as Yang dragged her to leave Weiss alone.

"So your gonna be gone the whole day tomorrow?" The cat Faunus exclaimed softly towards Weiss. "Yes I am and wow I'm surprised you spoke up!

" Well I really don't like talking, I do my own things, I like to read, I like the quiet, I like darkness, I really sometimes don't even wanna be around people in general." Blake applied.

"Well I'm surprised you asked about me!" Weiss squealed and hugged Blake. "Ahem, I don't like hugs" Blake exclaimed softly.

"Sorry I'm not the hugging type either, I can kinda relate to you about all you said, but I like studying in general, that's all I usually care about" Weiss said softly back to Blake.

"Well, I wish you good luck with you date with aqua boy" Blake said as she slowly cat walked her way back to her bed.

"Thank you !" Weiss said back to Blake.

"Whatever." Blake yelled back at the heiress.

As everyone at the dorm quieted

Down, Weiss decided to brush her hair down and dress in her night gown, and got ready for sleep.

As she laid down, she felt a light scuffle sound on her bed as she laid down, she turned on her bed side lamp and noticed Ruby curled up next to her, the heiress got annoyed and kinda pushed Ruby slightly

Off of the bed to where she wasn't sleeping on the bed, but on the floor.

"Ugh, dunce" Weiss said before switching the light back off.


	4. Problem Solved

The next morning, Neptune woke up and realized he was kind of late to class when he jumped out of bed and realized his team was gone. He quickly got dressed and zoomed out the door. When he ran out the door , he had bumped into Weiss.. "Oh I'm sorry Weiss! I didn't mean to bump into, you see I'm kinda late to class, and- " she paused him. "Don't worry I am too, i dont wanna be late to Professor Ozpin's lesson hehe, wanna walk with me to class?" She happily said while glaring and smiling brightly at him. "Sure, I mean who can turn an ice princess down?" He laughed as they both speedily walked toward the building. As soon as they were halfway to the building and conversating with each other, the rest of Weiss's team interrupted and stopped the two. An energetic blonde stopped them, "Well, Good Morning you two!~" she smiled a big wide smile before Neptune saw Blake speedily walk past towards the buliding. "Uhh were doing fine! Thanks Yang, and uh Weiss wanna go ahead and go? I have to ask Blake Something? You go and I'll catch up with you!" "Sure see ya~! " Weiss exclaimed as she runs towards the entrance of Beacon Academy. Neptune quickly jogged towards Blake with a promising look on his face. "Hey Blake! Blakkkeee!" He screamed as she kept walking as if she was trying her best to avoid the blue blur in the corner of her eye. "Blakkkeee! Please I need to tell you something! It's important!" He kept trying to get her attention and as he kept yelling for her, Blake reached her breaking point and turned around and hissed at him, "WHAT!" She yelled as she jumped around and face Neptune, "What could you possibly want?! Can't you see I'm late for class?! And you people keep distracting me!" She yelled towards Neptune. "Harsh much? Look Blake it's important! Look I promised Sun I would get you to agree to go on a date with him, so would you?" Blake rolled her eyes as she hissed and turned back around declining his request and continued to walk. "Look Blake, all this time Sun tries to get your attention in many ways! , just look what your doing to the kid, you're not giving him the time or day to even give him a chance!" He says while walking towards Blake and grabbing her shoulder. "Just give the kid a ch-" Blake grabs his arm and throws it off her shoulder. "Would you just go intimidate someone else?! I want an education unlike some of you people here, now if you please just aggravate someone else I'd be fine, goodbye.". Neptune froze in his place, and frowned at her harsh words towards him as he watched her walk away into the school. "Honestly, she doesn't know what's she missing out on, I mean her behavior, she's gotta be nice at least once, I know she's a cat Faunus but geez, cheer up." He thought quietly to himself. During class, Weiss noticed that Neptune wasn't in yet. She turned to her close neighbor, Pyrrha , a long red haired girl with green eyes. "Hey Pyrrha, do you know time it is?" She whispered quietly to Pyrrha. "Exactly 8:47 AM" "Alright thank you" "you're welcome Weiss " she replied. Weiss then got worried that Yang or Ruby had did something. But 5 minutes later, Neptune had walked in and grabbed the classes attention. " AHEM, Mister Versailes, would you gladly be descriptive and detailed on where you were? You're 52 minutes late." Professor Ozpin pointed him out. "Uuuuuuhhhhh, duty calls?" "Sure, well then will you please be seated and we shall be continued with our lesson." As Neptune was seated next to Sun, He asked him, "So how did it go with Blake?" He whispered towards Neptune. He quickly had to make a decision, to lie to his best friend or to tell him the truth. He chose to give him an unsure answer. "Well, she didn't exactly give me a full opinion, but I'm guessing she is thinking, she'll probably say yes to you dude, don't underestimate it" he replied as Sun gave a full smile while paying attention to the lesson. The most awkward thing is that Neptune and Blake kept making eye contact while Neptune tried to hint to her to go out with Sun. Basically all she did was just scoff and look back at the lesson that was being taught. As soon the hour passed, they class was let out and Neptune them caught up with Weiss. "So um, Weiss, I have a big problem, you see, I agreed to do something for Sun, and the agreement was that I would ask Blake out for him,anndd, she's giving me a hard time and she keeps rejecting me and Sun. Will you pitch in?" He chuckled nervously. "I am so sorry but she won't listen to me, you see, she is Blake, she doesn't take anything from anyone, she basically lives in her own little world. And trust me she won't listen to me." "But what about Yan-" Weiss cut him off, " No, even though Blake does have a strong connection with her, doesn't mean she'll say a yes, plus Yang isn't really good at getting people to listen to her, you say one thing, she'll change it to another thing, or make it sound bad, she's a fun person, she really is but I wouldn't depend on her, she'll drop anything you say." She said secretly. "Oh well looks like I have to come with a plan.. But , what if, just what if, I get advice from Yang, since she has strong connections with Blake, I can get her to open up to me and tell me the things Blake proudly enjoys! That's it!" He jumped in the air excitedly "That's good Neptune, sounds great, now go do your thing!" As Neptune wandered around to find Yang, he suddenly spotted the blonde talking to Ruby. "Hey Yang, I need your tips about..cough cough, Blake. What makes her happy?" He whispered to the blonde. "Well she LOVES yarn, and she loves other kittens, and warm milk!" "What are some things she sad of?" "Well , it depresses her to see she doesn't have a companion like Ruby and I have Zwei!" "GREAT! that's all I need to know, thank you for your time!" Neptune quickly zooms away running towards the Beacon library entrance. As soon as Neptune reaches the inside of the library, he spotted Sun reading a book, he quickly ran up to him and told him his plan so Blake would accept him. "Hey Sun, I have a plan, I asked Yang what Blake likes, likes things, I came up with a plan that would get her to love you, I think that instead of me getting Blake to agree to go out with you, you should do it and by that you could get her a kitten!~ Yang specifically told me she likes yarn, warm milk, and kittens! And that it saddens her to see Yang and Ruby with Zwei as a companion." Sun looks at Neptune confused. "So what you're saying, is that, I should by her a kitten?" "Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying!" "Sounds great! I'll do it, I'll ask her myself if she would go out!, I gotta go I have plans to make!"Sun runs out the library and disappears. As soon as the day was over Neptune had went back to his dorm and realized he had a date scheduled with Weiss, "AH! I have a date!" He said as he quickly went to his closet and pulled out a suit that was black with just the pants because he decided to just wear a white buttoned up shirt and just his sneakers he usually wears everyday. As he finished he grabbed his coat and went out the door. Back at the RWBY dorm, Weiss was dressed nicely, ready to go out to meet Neptune, as soon as she opened her door to go out, she opened it and cam face to face with Neptune, "Oh, Uhm, hi Neptune, you look, great!" She said while blushing when she came in close contact with Neptune. "I guess lets go, but isn't everything closed at 8:30?"" No not really, I mean I practically own the aquarium, and nobody can say no to a beautiful night out with a full moon on the beach!~" he grinned. "Well I guess your right Neptune, but I'm hungry could we go somewhere that has... Ice cream!?"Neptune chuckles at Weiss's choice. "Well, if you say so,ice cream it is!" As Neptune and Weiss Strolled down to Vale, they had stopped at 'Violetz ice cream parlor' and walked in to see a young lady with bright purple hair and eyes wearing ice cream parlor attire and staring at them Greeting them with a they were choosing their choice of ice cream, Weiss and Neptune gladly took their order and left the shop with their goodies. As they strolled down the walkway to the aquarium, Neptune and Weiss were exclaiming their ice cream flavours, " Mine's cotton candy! And clearly better than yours! What did you get Neptune?!~" "Oh just regular old vanilla!~" As they were chatting up a storm, Weiss then stopped in her footsteps and gasped, "woww!~ I never seen anything like this!~" she said as her eyes widened to see a big building partially made of glass with water flowing inside its walls, with these extremely exotic green and blue fish that wandered Inside of the guided Weiss to the door and opened it and let her in. Weiss's expression changed,"WOW!~" she became so amazed with the many creatures that were inside of the glass walls "You see these fish here? These are blue tangs, very rare creatures, and personally, they're my favorite!" Neptune said while pressing his face against the glass. "Hehe!~" Weiss giggles as Neptune continues to press his face against the glass and then looks back at Weiss with his big blue eyes, "What's so funny?~" he said while staring at Weiss happily, "Oh nothing, it's just that I really thinks its funny and cute that you are obsessed with these creatures" Weiss says softly towards him. "Well, I perhaps AM king of the ocean~" Neptune smirks as he makes his move towards Weiss by slowly putting his arm around Weiss, but then removes its reminding his self that Weiss and him and JUST friends."Uhhah, sorry kinda, my arm kinda,uh, you know, slipped.." He said while blushing heavily as Weiss looks at him with the same feeling and Weiss slowly begins walking towards the others fish. To break the awkwardness in between the two, Weiss runs up to the last part of the aquarium after looking at the other fish, and quickly starts comparing a white fish she saw to her, "Look!~ Neptune! It's just like me! What are these called Neptune?!" She said while excitingly jumping up and down staring at the fish, " these are perhaps the SnowWhite Socolofis, they're Called that because they are albino, they're pretty and white as snow, just like you.." Neptune grins and twiddled his fingers nervously. "Neptune, where are we going next? I really do feel like I could use a breath of fresh air... " Weiss hints to him that she wanted to go outside. As soon as Neptune guided her back out the building, she released a big gasp of breath. "Hey Weiss,uh you know, it's beautiful out tonight, it's breezy and warm and the moons out, I feel like the ocean shore is calling my name!~" Neptune starts to run towards the water at Vales crystal clear beach, "Neptune!~ where are you going!?" Weiss says as she runs after him. She catches up with him and they start chatting more to each other, "hey Neptune, what are your future activities?" Weiss says as she strolls with Neptune close by the shore as the shallow waves hit their feet."Well, I want to become a successful fighter at Beacon,I want to graduate, I want to learn more about the world and just be, I guess cool.~" he says while staring at Weiss's dress blowing and drifting in the wind of the nights breezy atmosphere and blushing at how beautiful she was, the moonlight shining on her winter white hair, her crystal blue eyes shimmering in the moonlight, Neptune couldn't keep his eyes to himself, they seemed to wander towards her constantly. "Wow, that's really interesting, I honestly want to graduate too, and take over the Schnee Dust corporation myself and help it improve, because I want to make my mom proud, especially my dad, he's the one who handed it down to me, and it's my duty to preserve our corporation..and that's what makes me happy, to be able to improve our business, to make it better than ever," Weiss said with light tears flowing down her face as she was proud to say that she would be the next generation of the Schnee Dust Coporation. Neptune felt emotional towards Weiss and wanted to say something to her right now at that moment, and he decided it was the right one put his hand on her shoulder and glared deeply in to her eyes, " Weiss, I know we just met yesterday, and it's seems crazy because we became so close these two days, and I wanted to tell you...I..I..I..sort of, how do you say it, developed feelings for you!~ " Neptune said as Weiss looked in his eyes and got closer. "Neptune, I feel the same way, and I kept talking myself to focus on my education at Beacon, and to not fall in love, but you changed that, you're not a jerk like the other guys, and I developed feelings since I laid eyes on you!" Weiss blushed and placed her hand on his right cheek gently, and gave a loving stare. "Weiss, you are beautiful,and nothing can change that and I have to sa-" Weiss had grabbed interrupted Neptune and kissed him gently like she had been waiting to do that for a long time. Neptune and Weiss kissed under the moonlight, while the gentle breeze brushed thru in between and all of a sudden a giant waves came and pushed their ankles to where Neptune toppled on top of Weiss. As they fell,Weiss held onto his cheek bone, and Neptune hovered over her glaring into her eyes as he leaned in for a kiss,and said these words,"Weiss, I think I'm in love with you...~". Two hours after the incident at the shore, Neptune walked Weiss to her dorm and reached the door, "I had fun Neptune, I would love to do this again.." She said as Neptune sealed her lips with a kiss. "**_Your welcome, Ice Queen_**_"_ _He said as he slowly turned and walked away leaving Weiss speechless._ **"Ah, that dolt" She said as she turned around and walked I side the dorm.** **When Weiss walked in she noticed Ruby and Yang standing there, both with their arms crossed, "where were you Weiss? It's 1 in the morning and you come back soaked with water and your hair damp and knotted, so would you explain to me-" Ruby was interrupted by Yang putting her finger over her mouth, " How was your time?!,was it fun?, what'd you do?" Yang questioned excitedly towards Weiss, " It was fun, it's something I'd never forget, anyways, no time for questions, I could really use some beauty sleep right now!"** **Weiss passed Yang and Ruby to go to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed.** **As soon as she was done for the night she jumped in bed, but the problem was, she couldn't forget the image of Neptune, glaring at her and kissing her gently under the moon,** **She gasped and thought of it until she finally dozed off..**


	5. A Rowdy Day

The next morning, Weiss arose from her sleep in a mood that she couldn't explain.

She was happy and peace she gotten up out of bed, she walked happily over to her closet which held her outfit for the day in chose a dashingly good looking outfit for the day, it was white with royal blue stripes on the top,an all white combat skirt, and white and black boots, the ones she usually would was excited about the day she had risen to,She thought to herself, "Would...Neptune...like my outfit?" She repeated over and over again, as she kept glaring at her reflection of the mirror at her outfit. Weiss had glared at her scroll to see the time, "Oh shoot! I'm gonna be late!" She quickly ran towards the door when the red head team member blocked the exit, "Wooooooww! Weiss! You look soo good? Did you dress up for me!? Oh Weissy! You shouldn't ha-" the red head was pushed aside by the cat girl 'Blake', the one who wished her good luck on Weiss's date last night.

"Oh hey Blake" she said while crossing her arms and smiling."So, I heard you came home late.. And a lot of ruckus went on.. And now you're here.. Why'd you dress so pretty today?" Blake said while smirking at the heiress leaning against the exit of the dorm. "Well I dressed myself, because, um,uh, I just felt like it!"

She said while scratching her head, "hmm, strange, you never dress this nice, I mean NEVER." She said as she stood up tall and looked confused.

"Well, uhm, Blake, I gotta go before I'm late to my first class of studies, uh bye!"

Weiss quickly glided past Blake and left the dorm as Blake stood there smirking and said to her,"Hm poor snow princess, tries her best to impress." She then smirked and walked outside the dorm also.

As Weiss and Blake made it to class, there was Neptune outside with Sun,"Hey uh, Neptune, the idea you told me the other day, about how to get my love, Blake Belladonna, is to get her a companion?" He replied nervously, "Yes Sun, yes I do, and why do you bring it up exactly now?" Neptune said as he had slid his goggles upon his face as a group of girls walked by, trying to act cool. "So I decided, I should do the plan today,and I need you're help." He said to Neptune as Neptune pulled his goggles back up and revealed his face of shock, "Wait, wha- you're saying we should skip class, and help you to get Blake?, Dude, I am so...IN! Lets do it!" Neptune said as he stood straight up and smiled brightly, "Okay Neps, lets go I want to get this done and over with and to finally capture my kitties heart right meow!" He said as he elbowed Neptune, and winked several times hinting to him that he just made the funniest pun and tried to get Neptune to chuckle, but Neptune just stood there looking at Sun. "You know, can we get this over with, gosh, you act like Yang, your just so cheesy at puns, like, seriously dude."

So Sun and Neptune then found there way to Vale to one of the nearest pet shops.

Back at the Academy, Weiss had stepped back into the library to do her studies, but she was distracted by the thoughts of Neptune again, she kept running the scenes in her head over and over instead of doing her studies, but then she remembered a certain promise she promised Neptune, she promised Neptune that she would convince Blake to at least talk to she remembered that one thought, She saw Blake walking over to her table. "Hey Weiss, what's up," Blake said as she pulled out a chair and sat in it.

"Oh nothing really, and uh Blake, can I ask you something,?" She said while rubbing her forehead, "Sure what's up snowball?" She said chuckling,

"Alright, first of all, don't call me that and second, um, about Sun, you see, he's been trying to get your attention and your reluctantly ignoring his presence, you not giving him a chance."

Blake notices the conversation is changing quickly and she begins to roll her eyes, looking around the room. "Ugh I don't even want to get started with monkey boy, can we just talk about how much I don't want to talk about this right now," she scoffs at Weiss annoyed.

"Look Blake, I know, I know your bot interested, but can you at least try to for once, this kids been head over heels for you and you just knock him down!"

Blake scoffs and pulls out of her chair and stands in front glaring down at Weiss.

"I see where this is going, no matter how hard you try, it's not gonna work, you see, I've had a hard love life in the past,nobody liked because I was a Faunus, and that's why I wear this bow, I'm afraid if any one sees my ears, ill be made fun of again, and even if I did agree to be with Sun, I'll be ashamed, ill be shamed but him becaus elf my ears, besides.. I'm not going to fall for anyone." She says as her eyes slowly water up with a lank ace as always. "I'm not into this love thing, I believe love is underrated," she says as she slowly turns away from Weiss exiting the library going back to her dorm. "But Blake! Wait!" Weiss raises a hand trying to get her attention, but fails once more and she frowns and lowered her arms down.

Back in Vale, Neptune and Sun reached the nearest petshop, 'Pampered Paws'.

When they approached the building they walked in and were surprised by the variety of pets they had! "Wow! This place is like a zoo, different breeds of animals in here! Huskies, shepherds, corgis, and, Oh wow! The kittens!~" Sun said as he approached the isle with the kittens." Wow, I guess this is the side of you nobody ever saw but yourself huh?" Neptune says as he chuckles slapping Sun on the shoulder as Sun stands straight up wiping the tears of joy from his eye, " No bro, I, I just got fur in my eyes, no big deal!" Sun says as he picks out the perfect kitten for Blake. "This kitten has to be her type, she quiet,cute,beautiful,stunning,is in her own world,and is always a night person...Ooh and she sleeps a lot and Hate loud noises and people!" He's says speedily as Neptune tried to keep up with him.

"Sun, were buying a cat, a normal, cute and fluffy cat, you know the ones that do anything but play and cuddle? Yea that kind," he says as he looks around the isle for the perfect match.

For 30 minutes, they both searched for a cat like Blake, but no results, "Aww man, there's nothing, great ill never be able to be with Blakey!" He said while he Slumped forward in his steps, "Wait a minute, don't give your hopes and dreams up yet, look at this fella!" He said and glared at the brand of cat this was,

"Wow! It's perfect, it looks like Blake! So beautiful" Sun cries once again from joy, and Neptune decides to call up the shop keeper, and purchased the kitten and soon went their way back to Beacon, with a small kennel with a little surprise waiting for Blake.

As it approached night in Beacon, Blake was at the dorm perhaps reading a book and listening to music on her scroll to block out the ruckus Zwei, Ruby, and Yang were causing, until Weiss walked in the dorm, and got so annoyed from the sound of Zwei barking and Ruby chasing him with Yangs scroll in her hand yelling "COOKIES!" Towards Yang, meaning if Yang gave her cookies, she would give her her scroll back, and Yang was chasing after Ruby yelling to give it back.

Weiss got agitated and yelled at them, " Ugh, Stop it you dolts! It's been a long day, and I do not want to hear all the nonsense, ahem, so if you would, COULD YOU SHUT UP?!" She said in the 'nicest' way possible.

As she forced them to quiet down, Ruby and Zwei quickly both run under the bed whimpering, "Weiss, how can I quiet down when Air head under the bed wont give me my scroll?!" Yang said as her eyes lit up red. "... Ruby... Give Yang her scroll...now" she said in a calm tone trying not to yell at the young red head, until Ruby replied back shaking her head crawling deeper under the bed, "RUBY! Give Yang her scroll now or you will never see the daylight again you dunce!" She said clenching her fist and her face turning red, it scared Ruby a lot and she then gave the scroll up and curled up under the bed with Zwei whimpering slightly.

"Thank you Weiss,now I'm gonna be and early bird and go to bed early, night guys!" She said strolling to her bunk bed.

Weiss sat down and noticed Blake across the room on the top of her bunk bed glaring down at glared back at the cat before she decided to get up and walk over to Blake's bed. "Hey Blake, I'm sorry I pressured you earlier, I just feel bad for Sun, he's always rejected by girls and he's kinda had an eye on you, but the most important thing is, you shouldn't be afraid to show you're ears! I think they're cute and fluffy, I see no problem, but Blake, do you forgive... Me?" She says while frowning, " hmm, I guess apology accepted, I mean, it's okay, Weiss I do understand,but I need to tell you something, I need to talk to you...privately." She says as she jumps from the top bunk and leads Weiss outside the dorm.

"So Weiss, the thing is, I'm worried too, I'm really not sure if Sun would accept me too, I hate my ears,I really do, and if he sees them, I'm scared he might laugh at me, it always happened to me, people laughed at me." Blake says looking at the ground.

"Blake, it's okay," Weiss says as she pulls Blake's bow from her head and gently scratches her head and pets her ears, "Weiss,are they.. Ugly?"

She said looking up with her ears erect.

"No, they gorgeous, I think you should ask Sun out, just like this.." She says as she removes her hand from Blake's ears.

As Neptune and Sun made it back to the dorms, they spotted Weiss and Blake walking back inside their dorm and shut the door, and they both realized, since they were all together, it would be perfect for Sun to ask her out, especially with her new companion.

So they ran up to their dorm door with a kennel, Sun had faced Neptune, "Do I look good bro?"

"Yes you do,"

"Are you sure"

"Positive"

"How positive?"

"100%"

"You sure?"

"Sun! Stop stalling and let's get this over with? I really want to see my ice princess, and maybe even to sleep afterwards!"

"Okay, sorry Neptune.."

They both knock on the door of the RWBY team.

On the inside, Weiss and Blake hear someone at the door and Weiss walks over to the door, and as Weiss opens it, she is surprised to see both Neptune and Sun standing there, smiling suspiciously with their hands behind their back.

"Oh hi Weiss!~ um, can we come in, it's kinda dark outside, and..

Really chilly.." Weiss makes a hand gesture to them telling them to come on in the dorm.

As they walked in Blake noticed Sun and became nervous, "w..what are you doing here? At 9:00 at night.." She said and she said on Weiss's bed staring at the two strange boys, "Well, Sun is here for you," he said as he chuckled nervously.

Blake sensed a strong scent off of Sun, he smelt like an animal,

"Sun, why do you smell, like a..*sniff sniff* like a cat?"

Sun blushed at the questioning Blake gave him,

"Well, I came here to present you something," he said as Ruby bolted out from under the bed along with Zwei. Zwei barked at Sun which scared Blake causing her to flinch back, and for her bow to fall off her head.

When the bow fell, Blake's face turned so red because of the embarrassment from her cat ears being revealed to everyone in the dorm.

She felt so embarrassed, she cried and curled up under Weiss's blanket as all the members stood there shocked, but Sun walked up to Weiss's bed and put his hand on her back,

"Don't be ashamed, I love your cat ears, they're really...cute." He said as he unraveled the blanket that was covering her body as he slowly moved his other hand to comfort her,Blake then sat up with tears trailing down her face as Sun reached to stroke her ears as he signaled Neptune to bring the present over.

Zwei barked loudly at the present Neptune handed over to Sun, which caused Yang to run over and drag Ruby and Zwei away from the moment so they wouldn't ruin the moment for the two, but they watched from a distance, which was from Yang's bed at the top.

As Blake covered her eyes, Sun pulled out the kitten from the kennel and placed iton her lap."Meow~!" As soon as she heard the cat, she slowly removed her hands from her face and saw a black and white cat, one side was black with a small white dot and the other side white with a small black dot as well, it resembled and Yin Yang sign..

She stopped crying and grabbed the kitten to tightly hug it and for the kitten to constantly lick her cheek, she laughed and smiled, her team, Neptune,and Sun never saw her smile that much before.

She quickly placed the kitten on her shoulder, and stood up and looked Sun in the eyes and grasped him closer to her and she held and hugged him tightly, "Thank you! Thank you so much Sun!" She began to cry while hugging Sun tightly.

"So Blake, will you...go...go out..with me?" He said as he let go of her and with a promising face.

"Yes, I will!" she said as she lowered the kitten to her face to hug it.

"I'm naming him, Yin Yang." She said smiling at Sun.

As they had their time together, Neptune guided Weiss outside the dorm.

"So Weiss, our date last night, do you think I was perhaps a little to...cheesy?"

"No you weren't, it was..romantic. I really loved it. And it was nice of you to give Sun the idea to buy Blake a kitten, it really was!~" Weiss said as she glared lovingly into Neptune's eyes.

"Well it was my pleasure but I was also going to te-" Weiss cuts him off by grabbing his hands and forced a kiss upon his lips.

As Weiss pulled away from him, Neptune's eyes widened and was shocked to feel Weiss's lips press against his.

" Too much?" She said as she blushed a bright red,

"It's never to much!~" Neptune said as be pulled Weiss down and leaned into her for another kiss.

As they were busy, they didn't notice but Zwei and Ruby were peering out the window in disgust,

"Ugh can you just look at them two, sucking faces, grrrrr!" She said glaring darkly at the two kissing, until Yang once again pulled them by their ears as they whimpered being pulled away from the window sill.

"Alright guys, enough off of the eavesdropping!~"

Yang said as she pulled them away.


	6. One Late Night

A few days passed and everything in Beacon calmed down and people became vigilant in their out there is a big test given out by Professor Ozpin, at Beacon flying around and everyone was worried about it. Weiss walked out her dorm and realized everyone had their nose in a book...

"Wow!~ everyone actually looks smart!" She said as she shuffled her books more into her arms and gasped and continued to walk to the academy.

As she was minding her own business, she all of a sudden had gotten knocked down by a red blur.

"Oww! What is wrong with you?! Can't you see I'm in the mid-" she gets cut off as she turns to notice Ruby with crescent rose out while holding Zwei.

"May I ask you what you are doing with that thing out while holding Zwei?!" She yelled at the redhead.

"Oh, if you can't tell, I'm studying my weapon, you know, on the test it is asked of you to describe your weapon and parts of it, just to see how much you know your weapon!~"

Ruby says while smiling brightly at Weiss, and then sneaking a hug into Weiss's arms as Weiss bent down and got her books and walked away and Ruby fell face first onto the ground,

"Owwwwwww.!" She says as she laid there with a face full of earth.

As Weiss reached the class, she pulled out her scroll and searched info for some answers for the test as Neptune came and placed his books down on the desk..

"Hiya Weiss~ " he said as he sat down and opened a book and wrote down information for the test to study it.

"Oh hi Neptune, what brings you here?"

"Oh you know, class.."

"Oh~~haha," Weiss chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head blushing at the stupid question she had just asked Neptune..

Yang then zoomed in the door with Blake in her arms as Blake was making hissing sounds at Yang, wanting to be let go from the intense hold.

"Hi Weiss!~" she said while running quickly towards her seat with Blake dragging behind.

"I hope your ready for the test!~" she yelled across the room before sitting down with Blake and also opening a book.

"Test? Today?" She said worriedly as she looked at Neptune,

"Wait, is it today?! Because I'm not ready, why? I didn't study good enough! This can't be true! I must skip class today !"

"Chill Weiss the test is on Thursday, and today's Tuesday, you have plenty of time!~"he said while rubbing the now calmed Weiss's back.

"Oh thank you! I thought I was gonna fail if I took it today!~"

The room went silent as Professor Ozpin walked in the room adjusting his glasses and slamming books down on his desk and took a sip of his coffee,

"Alright, today's lesson, is going over in final exam, this coming Thursday,

Question, how many Beowolves exist in Beacon? Now I need an answer.."

He said as the room went so quiet you can he a mosquito sneeze,

"No answer, hm maybe I should move the test to tomorrow perhaps?"

He said while raising a brow as everyone rose their hand up high as soon as he said the statement of postponing the test back.

A few hours passed, and as soon as the school bell rang ,the door flew open and everyone was lagging in every step they took towards the exit of the building,

"Uhhh, I'm soo tired and exhausted!" Says Yang

"That was a lot of writing... " says Ruby

"I literally have no more memory storage left.." Says Neptune as he hung his shoulders and inhaled and exhaled heavily.

"I'm scared, I feel like I'm no where prepared for this test! I might have to miss tomorrows lesson to be able to spend the day in the dorm studying!"

Weiss said as she walked out the building, her face as red as Ruby's hair, rubbing her face constantly and stressingly.

She walks to the dorm and slams the door shut and throws her books down to the floor and then finally flops out on her bed,

"Ahhhh! Dorm sweet dorm! Oh how I missed you, I've...been... Try...ing...to...re...ach ..." She says as she slowly falls asleep when Yang, Blake, Ruby and Zwei burst open the down to see books scattered on the floor, a shoe in the middle of the room and to see Weiss collapsed onto the bed..

" Is...she DEAD?!" Ruby says hyperventilating fast...

"No she isn't you big dummy, she's just exhausted from studying, I remember telling her to not take it so seriously, but clearly she didn't listen, I don't feel bad for the ice princess, by the way she should be used to the whole studying thing anyways.." She says as she slowly walks over to the heiress's bed and covering her up with the covers and lightly flicks her on the forehead, "I'll call you what you call us, dolt..."

She says as she walks away smiling at the comment she just made smart comment lashing out back at the heiress.

Hours later as it became midnight and the RWBY team tucked in, Weiss slowly woke up,

"Whhaaat? Wh-where am I ?" She said tiredly as she rubbed she could she was a hazy view of the dorm and she suddenly freaked out,

"WHAT? I can't go to sleep I must, finish studying!" She said as she quickly hopped out of bed and shifting from left to right as she stood and then collapses once again, "Ow... My head, I ..need to... Study !" She got back up and realized her books were on the floor still and her boot laying close by her bed.

She went towards the books and picked them up and walked to her desk to study.

||8 hours later||

Yang had gotten up in the middle of the night to go get a glass of water, and saw nothing but pitch black, all the lights were off until a shallow, yellow light coming from the right corner of her eye caught her attention, she rubbed her eyes and Got up out of bed.

She walked up to the light and realized Weiss was half asleep and was leaning on one hand and sloppily writing down words Yang couldn't even recite.

"Uh, pss, Weiss?" She said as she lightly poked Weiss's shoulder and when she did, Weiss collapsed onto the desk and dropped her pencil and gave out the loudest gasp and snore she had ever heard, it nearly scared her, she bumped into to desk and caused the book that was halfway hanging off the desk, to fall which resulted in waking up Weiss,

"Wha-, what happened test yet? I mean if you want me to do ill do it, ha Neptune you're silly!" She said as she was waving her finger as if she was trying to shush someone.

" Wait- what?!" Yang said as she tried to hold in a laugh as she put her hand over her became wide eyed and she quick sat up straight, "I uh, um, I was trying to study! Yea I'm trying to study! Yang just go to sleep!" She said as she quickly stood up about to go get a glass of water to refresh her mind and get back to studying for the big test.

"Weiss, look, I think you're just overreacting over a small test, you never, I mean never overreacted over a test in your life! You are the smartest student here at Beacon! Everybody ask you to do their homework!"

"Look Yang, you DO know this IS the biggest test Beacon has ever been slapped in the face with, right? I have to pass this, if I fail instead of succeeding, my life will be miserable.. I mean I just can't." Weiss said crossing her arms and glaring up at the ceiling scoffing at Yang's statement.

"Well , if you stress too much ice queen, you'll never study correctly,you're mind will only be set on..sleep, something you least care about"

"Yang! I just need to get back to this, so that means, go to sleep, and don't worry about me!"

Weiss says as she walks to the bathroom.

"Pfft, Whatever you say miss grumps aka 'Ice Queen' " Yang says as she waves a hand over towards Weiss as she smirks and trails back to her bed.

Weiss goes to bathroom and flicks on the light and turns on the warm tap water and splashes her face with the warm water.

"Psh, dunce thinks I'm overreacting.."

She says as she slowly looks in the mirror to she her skin rather discolored and her eyes had totally screamed 'Lack of sleep'. She grunted and stomped her way out out of the bathroom, taking a seat at her desk proceeding to accomplish her job.

Yang from a distance slooped over to her side to watch Weiss attempt to finish 'studying', she smirked and whispered to herself

"Poor ice princess, working herself to death..." She said as she slowly closed her eyes letting the darkness surround her and to drift away into deep sleep.


End file.
